Bro Code
by malicia fox
Summary: Quand soirée improvisé rime avec soirée alcoolisée ,la situation entraîne bien des situations amusantes.Petit OS de débutant


Petit délire personnel sur un HG/DM autour du Bro Code de Barney Stinson dans How I meet your mother. Excuser les fautes, il est tard =) les personnages sont à JK Rowling !

-Tu as bu Drago ?

-Moi, boire ? Pour qui te prends-tu Pansy…t'es pas ma mère !

Pansy Parkinson haussa un sourcil désapprobateur et fit face à son meilleur ami.

-Article 40 :

Un Bro ne doit jamais boire de boisson alcoolisée à la paille !

-Quoi. ?...mais…hein, Pansy ou t'a eu ça ?

-Tu te souviens bien sûr de toutes tes anciennes conversation face à ce stupide « Bro Code »eh bien, il est d'actualité qu'en tant que meilleure amie d'un Bro je puisse l'utiliser à tes dépends Dray !

I l regarda Pansy tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains, comment avait 'il put en arriver au point de non-retour de ces putains de soirée étudiantes ? La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit sur Zabbini et Maclaren qui se précipitèrent sur Malefoy en rigolant et en brandissant fièrement un appareil photos moldu.

-Eh vieux, ce soir t'était complétement déchainé, je sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais tu étais excellent !

Pansy éclata d'un rire faux tout en regardant ses deux amis d'un mauvais œil, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait contenir cet appareil moldu. Il était réservé spécialement pour ces occasions...

-Article 88, clama Zabbini :

Un Bro qui remarque qu'un autre Bro a succombé pour cause de drogues ou d'alcool durant un rassemblement social, est obligé de prendre des photos et/ou vidéos humiliantes du ou des Bros ayant succombé ; à moins que les dit Bros n'aient consommé du whisky, du rhum, du scotch ou autre alcool fort dans une proportion dépassant un ratio de 3cl/kg de masse corporelle.

Drago Malefoy se prit de nouveau la tête dans les mains en prise a de nouveau hauts le cœur, demain, toutes ces stupides photos circuleraient dans Poudlard, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Mais il était obligé de respecter le Bro code, s'était le principe de ce règlement ! Mettre en place des règles spécifiques entre amis et tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte.

-Les gars, ça suffit, vous en avaient assez fait pour ce soir, OK ? Et je ne veux voir aucunes de ces photos circulées, n'oubliez pas votre dernier article !

-Parkinson, t'es vraiment barbante quand tu veux !

-Hallu…attend la suite…cinant ! Hallucinant Zabbini, file te terrer dans ton dortoirs ou j'appelle Rogue pour lui dire que j'ai trouvée celui qui organise toutes ces soirées dans la forêt interdites !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Eh je ne fais pas parti de votre clan a la noix moi, capiche ? Donc si je veux te dénoncer je le fait ! Compris, dégage maintenant, vous en avaient assez fait pour ce soir !

Les deux garçons prennent le chemin des dortoirs tandis que Pansy Parkinson s'évertue à calmer son ami de toujours. C'est qu'elle était vraiment horrifiante quelque fois ,et cette nuit ,elle était d'une humeur exécrable…

-Bon, Dray ,tu veux bien te lever ? Je vais aller chercher mon remède miracle et je veux que tu m'attendes dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde !

-hummm…

-Dray ! Debout, j'ai pas que ça a foutre que réparer tes folies passagère alors bouge ton cul !

-Tu m'emmerde Pans' !

Je sais dit-elle en souriant ,elle courut dans son dortoir attraper un vieux thermos moldu et descendit rejoindre son ami désormais affalé contre le portrait de l'ouverture ,a moitié endormit ,elle murmura une insulte et à l'aide d'un sort informulé transporta Drago Malefoy dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ,elle le fit atterrir brutalement pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et lui tendis le fameux remède miracle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Bloody mary's !

-Hein ! t'es…dingue,j'suis…bourré ,pas léthargique !

-Bon écoute !dit-elle en soupirant d'agacement. C'est combattre le mal par le mal ,ça te fera du bien crois-moi !

Il la dévisagea pas rassuré le moins du monde, d'où tenais-t-elle qu'on combattait le mal par le mal ? Peut-être croit-elle que Potter a réussi à vaincre le mage noir en se transformant lui-même en créature du mal ! Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Weasley elle avait complètement perdue l'esprit ! Il inspira cependant néanmoins et avala la décoction tout en étant parcouru d'un frisson de dégout, plus jamais il ne toucherait a une goutte d'alcool !

VINGT MINUTES PLUS TARD

Une tête blonde était penchée sur une cuvette crasseuse aidé par une amie loyale, cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il était parcouru de vomissements ininterrompu, mais Pansy avait raison ,sa lui fessait du bien. Il pria ardemment pour qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Elle ne voudrait plus de lui sinon ! Il finit par se calmer et s'assoir sur le carrelage froid ,pour se repose ,voilà ce à quoi il aspirer ,un bon lit bien chaud ,une bouteille d'eau et sa présence avec lui ! Soudain ,des pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs ,et des pas qu'il connaissait bien. Il jeta un regard affolé a sa meilleure amie avant de se lever ,il s'appuya contre la battant de la porte tant il tanguait.

-Pans' aide moi !

-Pour quoi faire ,c'est trop tard ,tu n'y échappera pas !

-Traitresse !

Une jeune fille fit son entrée dans les toilettes bien mouvementées ce soir ! Drago baissa immédiatement la tête honteux ,elle lui assena un sourire signifiant « j't'avais prévenu ,t'avait qu'à pas faire le con »et vint dire bonsoir a son amie.

-Sa va Pansy ?

-Sa peut aller ,ils ont encore trop forcer sur l'alcool ,Rogue était à deux doigt de les prendre en plein coup ce soir !

La jeune brune secoua la tête en soupirant. Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur Drago et elle réprima un sourire ,elle s'avança vers lui ,mais il la repoussa !

-J'empeste l'alcool ,j'suis crade ! dit-il face à ses yeux interrogateur.

Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front ,puis sur la bouche ,il n'osa pas prolonger ce baiser et regarda sa petite amie.

-Je sais ,mais j'men contrefiche Drago !

-Article 13 :

Pas de démonstrations publiques d'affection ! Déclama une Pansy gêner par la scène.

-Tu peut retourner au dortoir si tu veux ,je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant !

Elle hocha la tête avant de déposer un unique baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses amis ,qui aurait pu dire un jour que Drago Malefoy sortirait avec Hermione Granger ? Que Serpentards et Gryffondors pouvaient s'entendre plus que de raisons ? Elle soupira en entendant les pas de Rogue derrière elle « t'es grillé !pensa t'elle ! » Qui aurait pu un jour imaginer qu'après la guerre ,tant de gens changeraient ?

Article dernier :

Tout Bro qui souhaite prendre part entièrement a une relation de longue durée est perdu le temps de cette relation, le Bro Code ne s'applique plus à lui ! Le Bro ne vit pas en meute…

Pansy Parkinson inspira un grand coup avant de courir dans l'espoir de fuir son professeur de potions ,s'était mal connaître l'homme qui transplana directement face aux dortoirs pour enlever des points a sa propre maison…qu'il puisse faire preuve de tant de sadisme l'étonner toujours.

Plus tard dans la soirée ,un homme heureux s'endormait dans les bras de son âme sœur dans la salle sur demande ,désormais seul l'ivresse de l'amour demeuré entre eux et ce n'est pas ce que pouvait juger une quelconque personne !

AWESOME !


End file.
